


Sickness Strikes

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Dean had noticed that Sam hadn't looked too well lately, and it becomes obvious that Sam is coming down with something at breakfast time.Clary tries to comfort Sam, as he spends most of his morning in the bathroom. Sam cleans himself up before he, and Clary, go back to bed, so that Sam can rest and recuperate.





	Sickness Strikes

I wake up to the sound of Sam and Dean, talking in the kitchen. I get up and put on my dressing gown before running my hands through my hair and making my way down into the kitchen. I see Sam and Dean sitting at the table. I walk up to Sam and kiss him before straightening up.  
“Are you feeling okay, my love? You feel like you have a temperature.”  
“I feel fine.”  
“Alright, but you should take it easy, just in case.”  
“I will. What’s for breakfast?”  
“How about bacon and eggs?”  
I look at them both.  
“Sounds great.”  
“I’ll get right on that.”  
I walk to the fridge and collect the eggs and bacon before collecting the pan from the cupboard. I place the pan on the stove and add a bit of oil before turning the stove on. While I wait for the pan to heat up, I turn around and lean on the counter, looking at Sam. He really didn’t look well, he had almost no colour in his cheeks and he looks like he hasn’t slept at all. 

I hear the pan start sizzling, so I add the bacon and fry them up before transferring them onto a plate and starting to fry the eggs in the same pan. Once everything was fried, I transfer them to plates and carry them to the table. I place a plate in front of the boys and watch as Dean starts shovelling the food into his mouth. Sam picks up his fork and pops a mouthful of eggs into his mouth, he chews it for a second before quickly getting up from his chair and rushing to the bathroom. Dean and I could hear as Sam starts retching his guts out.   
“I knew that he was coming down with something, he didn’t look too well the last few days.”  
“I’ve noticed. I’ll be back shortly, Dean. I’m going to go help Sam clean up.”  
“Alright, Clary.”  
I left Dean sitting at the table, as I walk to the bathroom.

I see Sam, hunched over the toilet bowl, hands grabbing the sides of the bowl. As I get closer, I could see that Sam is shaking horribly.   
“My poor baby.”  
I walk over to him and lover myself onto the ground next to him. I face him and place my hand on his back as another wave of nausea hit him, causing him to place his head over the bowl and empty the contents of his stomach. I hated to see him like this, sick to his stomach. I sat with him and rubbed his back as he repeatedly vomited into the toilet.

Sam leant back against the wall and wiped his mouth with a piece of toilet paper before throwing it into the toilet and flushing it.  
“Are you feeling better?”  
Sam nods and gets up. He walks over to the sink and brushes his teeth before wiping his mouth on a towel. He walks up to me and I get up. I lift a hand and place it on his forehead, he definitely had a fever and he was still shaking.  
“You need to get back into bed. You shouldn’t be up, in your state. Let’s go.”  
We walk out of the bathroom and see Dean, washing the dishes.  
“Hey Sammy, I hope you don’t mind but I ate your eggs and bacon as well.”  
“That’s fine, Dean. Listen, I’m going to head back to bed, I don’t feel too great.”  
“Sure, hope you feel better soon Sammy.”  
Sam nods and the both of us walk to his bedroom. Sam changes and gets into bed; I tuck him in.  
“Clary, can you please stay with me? I’m so cold.”  
“Sure.”  
Sam moves over so that I had space to lie down. I lift the covers and lie down before covering myself. Sam cuddles up to me and places his head on my shoulder. I kiss his head and rub his back until he falls asleep, it wasn’t long before I fell asleep too, listening to Sam’s soft snores.

The End


End file.
